


Black Dog and Wolf

by The_Plaid_Slytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, M/M, Post-Sirius Black in Azkaban, Werewolf Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/pseuds/The_Plaid_Slytherin
Summary: Sirius asks Remus to stay the night.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46
Collections: Writing Rainbow Black





	Black Dog and Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lolahaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahaze/gifts).



"Where are you going?" Sirius asked. He did not like the desperation in his voice, but Remus had one hand already in the bowl of Floo powder on the mantle over the kitchen fire. 

"Home." He didn't look at Sirius, which had become an all too common sight lately. "Tonight's the full moon."

"And this house has a dungeon," Sirius reminded him. "It would be perfectly safe for you to stay here. With me."

"I can't stay here. This house is full of people. I don't want to put anyone at risk." 

"Snivellus ought to be making the Wolfsbane potion for you again," Sirius muttered. 

"He might be more inclined to if you were nicer to him." 

Sirius waved a hand dismissively. "You know he never would. He only did two years ago because Dumbledore made him." He paused. "We could ask Dumbledore again." 

"He's far too busy to step in to settle this ridiculous squabble." Remus looked very tired and Sirius felt another pang of guilt. They had lost twelve years; he wasn't about to throw away what time they had left arguing about _Snape_ of all people.

"Stay," he said again, more gently. "I know the house is full of people, but they know what you are. You've never had a problem when I was with you, did you?" 

Remus shook his head, and Sirius went to him, taking him in his arms. "No," he said. "I didn't." He relaxed in Sirius's arms and Sirius tightened his grip. He pressed his lips to Remus's hair. 

"We can lock ourselves in, and have Mad-Eye seal the door with magic. I'll be Padfoot. It'll be perfectly safe."

Remus hesitated. Sirius was familiar with this pause from their schooldays. It was the one that always happened right before Remus agreed to some sort of rulebreaking, with much reluctance as though he did it only so he could keep an eye on the others. 

"All right." Remus looked up at him, and Sirius allowed himself a moment to get lost in his eyes. Perhaps there was a chance they could recapture some of what they'd had before. Something good had to come of being trapped in this damned house. 

Remus kissed him, with just a hint of the wolf. Sirius felt the Padfoot part of his mind awaken. It wouldn't be bad to be Padfoot for a night. Being himself was becoming tedious.


End file.
